Fríos y miedos
by Ruedi
Summary: (AU) Sujetos a sus miedos más profundos o sus seres queridos en peligro, nuestros cuatro protagonistas deben ser capaces de enfrentarlos.


Esto fue producto de un sueño, por lo que puede parecer algo extraño...

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie "Yu Yu Haksuho" no me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores. (Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, etc.)_

Fríos y miedos

 _Capítulo único: Mujer_

Llovía a cántaros en ése enorme patio al descubierto. El vaho salía por sus bocas y corrían sin parar hacia una enorme escalera. Cuando llegaron, Yuusuke fue el primero en avanzar, con miedos y nervios. Sus manos, preparando un "reigan", estaban listas para atacar en cada minuto, así que subió a gran velocidad, perdiendo a sus amigos Kurama y Kuwabara por el camino, cuyos gritos quedaron opacados por la gruesa lluvia.

Yuusuke era consciente de que un "algo" lo llamaba, que lo invitaba a encontrarse con un ser el cual conocía y a la vez no… El moreno siguió corriendo, veloz y nervioso. Jamás iba a dejar que el miedo lo arremolinara, todo lo contrario, lo convertía en adrenalina y una fuerza sin igual empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al último piso, vio a un hombre de cabello blancuzco y tez morena sentado en una baranda, mirando la lluvia, apacible, pero sus ojos estaban dispuestos a matar si se lo permitía. Yuusuke sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda: ¡el ser que se había apoderado de él! Respiró con rapidez y se le acercó a paso lento, confiado.

El tipo salió de su trance por la lluvia y lo encaró, con una sonrisa engreída, dispuesto a demostrarle al moreno que él vive en su interior, que forma parte de aquélla mítica raza de demonios poderosos.

Pero Yuusuke no tenía corazón de demonio, ni aún siendo resucitado en medio de la batalla contra Sensui. Él seguía siendo el Yuusuke Urameshi que todos conocían, sin importar de dónde venían sus más ancestrales orígenes.

Así que, con toda la fuerza que tenía y con la fría lluvia cayendo con ímpetu, se enfrentó en una cruel batalla en la cual, sabía que podía vencerle: ¡sabía que vencería a ese demonio que había usurpado su cuerpo con gran ferocidad! Iba desquitarse con él todo lo que quisiera, ¡Yuusuke era Yuusuke!

La lucha duró más de cinco minutos: reigans, shotguns, todo tipo de golpes que el moreno había aprendido en esos años proliferaban como plagas y hacían sucumbir a ése demonio tan parecido a él, mientras vociferaba "¡Yo no soy como tú!".

Cuando la lluvia amainó, Yuusuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, chocando su rostro contra un frío piso de cerámica mojado y duro. Respiraba con más fuerza que antes, pero su sonrisa era insuperable: amplia, orgullosa y decidida.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Yuusuke oyó pasos, como de zapatos, correr hacia su dirección. Esa voz estridente le hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco, pero uno agradable.

— ¡Serás idiota! ¿No ves que llueve? ¡Ah, siempre el mismo, Yuusuke!

Unos delgados brazos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras un paraguas rojo se abría sobre él. Sus ojos, cansados, se encontraron con el rostro más hermoso que él conocía: Keiko Yukimura enfadada.

Vestida de casual, justo como la había visto la última vez que le propuso matrimonio (en serio), lo levantó y se lo llevó dentro de una de las aulas del recinto, donde había una mesa grande, como las que se usan para los talleres. Keiko sentó suavemente a Yuusuke en una de las sillas y él apoyó la cabeza en la mesa. La muchacha se sentó a su lado, prestándole su abrigo.

— ¿Qué tanto haces a esta hora? Mira que vas a resfriarte —lo reprendió con preocupación. Yuusuke volteó a verla y le sonrió, complaciente. Le acarició una mejilla, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, muy feliz.

—Siempre igual, Keiko —logró decir—. Gracias —y, acto seguido, se levantó para abrazarla, depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ella, haciendo que casi se cayeran al piso.

— ¡Yuusuke, Yuusuke! —gritaba la chica, sosteniéndolo, con fuerza.

Y, así, quedaron abrazados, dándose calor entre los dos, en medio de ese lugar tan frío…

* * *

Cuando perdió de vista a Yuusuke, decidieron separarse con Kurama: Kuwabara se dirigió a los sótanos del lugar, donde tenía una fuerte corazonada de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

El frío se impregnó en sus huesos y su corazón latía mientras la tierna imagen de su doncella de hielo aparecía en su mente: clara y hermosa como la nieve.

Repetía su nombre en su mente mientras rogaba a los cielos que nada malo le haya ocurrido: llegó a una habitación pequeña, donde sólo se podía ver una tenue luz blanca salir de ella. El muchacho empujó la puerta con convicción y allí, sus miedos se hicieron reales: su Yukina estaba amarrada por la cintura, sangraba de varios lados y en el suelo podía verse una mezcla interesante entre sangre, perlas y animales muertos. Escena que a Kuwabara le daban ganas de vomitar.

Unos tipos bastantes desagradables amenazaban a la muchacha con animales: si no quería que murieran, debía darles todas las lágrimas que querían, pero, no les importaba la vida del animal, así que los mataban igual, sólo para obtener lágrimas más hermosas y perlas más grandes.

Kuwabara se abalanzó sobre ellos con gran ferocidad y los derrotó con facilidad. Estaba punto de matarlos, por la furia que tenía, pero su doncella se lo impidió, suplicándole no hacer más maldades. Suspirando y, lanzando una sonrisa de consuelo, desató a Yukina y la abrazó. Ella le confesó lo mal que había estado, pero nunca dudó de él que vendría a verla… o de que su hermano la salvaría. Aquello, tuvo un sabor raro en el pelirrojo, pero sólo logró hacer una mueca rara en su rostro.

Ella tenía sus ojos vidriosos, felices y aliviados de que la agonía se hubiera, al fin, terminado. Kuwabara la cargó en su espalda hasta un lugar más cálido y no tan lúgubre.

—Yukina —empezó el pelirrojo—, ¿no dudas de las personas?

Aquello la sorprendió a la chica.

—No, claro que no, Kazuma —dijo, despacio—. No soy capaz de defenderme bien porque mis poderes sólo pueden generar frío y curar, pero, siempre creí en la bondad de todos —abrazó más fuerte al chico—. Eso es lo que más… me gusta de ti, Kazuma. ¡Eres tan bondadoso! —y ambos rieron.

Kuwabara sabía que ella no entendía bien los sentimientos y las emociones, pero la bondad y el cariño que le profesaba era más que suficiente para amarla toda una vida. ¡Yukina era su sol! Y nada le iba a pasar, nada mientras él siguiera vivo…

* * *

Perder a Yuusuke y a Kuwabara no sonaba reconfortante en sus pensamientos, pero, mientras subía escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la azotea del lugar, una sensación de alivio le hizo creer que ambos estaban bien y a salvo.

Allí, en la terraza, la lluvia caía diez veces más fuerte que abajo. El frío era intenso y contrarrestaba con la fuerza de su corazón: su interior dual.

Frente a él, estaba un demonio que conocía tan a la perfección que podía distinguirlo sólo por su aroma.

El pelirrojo sabía que debía moverse con la mayor precaución posible, aprovechando la fuerte lluvia que se cernía sobre ellos.

El demonio empezó a acercarse a él, sutilmente, sin hacer ruido y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ya que sus ojos habían sido vedados hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ojos que Kurama recordaba como si los hubiera visto ayer: el responsable de que esos ojos ya no estuvieran más.

—No es la mejor condición para volvernos a ver —le dijo con su voz profunda. Kurama se tensó—. No hay necesidad de ponerse nervioso, querido amigo —Yomi quería tener contralada toda la situación antes de proferir quién sabe qué jugadas en su contra. Y así, fue acercándose, con paso lento y firme—. ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? No pensarás que quiero vengarme ¿verdad?

Cuando sólo quedaban unos pocos pasos entre él y el rey de Gandara, Kurama dio un salto para atrás, instintivo. Yomi no percibió aquello muy amistoso de su parte.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Yomi lo encerró en una esquina y pudo notar todo el odio acumulado en esos años debido a su ceguera. Y, cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, un zorro plateado se hizo presente y lo mandó a volar al otro extremo del lugar, chocando contra una pared.

—Al fin te muestras de nuevo, Kurama —dijo, quitándose un hilo de sangre que le corría por el labio. Se puso de pie—. Perdona por terminar de hundir esta amistad que tantos años duró, pero yo no puedo obviar el hecho de que me hayas querido matar.

—Y yo no olvido el hecho de que me traicionaste —respondió Kurama, con rudeza y frialdad que hizo erizar hasta los vellos de los pies al rey.

Fue una batalla tan increíble, tan intensa y tan bella de ver, que la lluvia caía al compás de la intensidad de los golpes de ambos: se hacían daño de manera profunda, pero iban cerrando sus heridos corazones a cada golpe.

Y ya sólo quedaba el final, cuando Kurama volvió a ser Shuuichi. Lo que asqueó a Yomi, haciendo subir su creciente odio.

—Mírate, en un vil humano te convertiste para salvarte, ¡vergüenza! —chocaron los golpes finales de los dos lados: una fuerte esfera de energía y una enorme planta mortal que emergía del suelo.

Todo se volvió blanco y, lo único que se oía era la lluvia, ahora mucho más fuerte que antes. Su respirar era lento y su corazón iba perdiendo brillo, mientras el frío se internaba más y más, pasando toda capa de calidez.

— ¿Estás segura que…? ¡Shuiichi, Shuiichi!

Los voces de dos mujeres se oían tan lejanas para el pelirrojo que creyó estar rozando la muerte, ya.

— ¡Dios mío, hijo! ¡Oh, mi muchacho! ¿Qué te ocurre, qué te pasa? —los cálidos brazos de su madre lo reconfortaron tanto… ¿Estaba en el cielo o algo así y su madre era un sueño?—. ¡Botan, dime qué podemos hacer! —la mujer lloraba con ganas, entristecida.

—No se preocupe, señora Minamino —la enérgica voz de la barquera le hizo creer al chico que definitivamente estaba a punto de desfallecer. Sintió que pasaba de los tiernos brazos de su madre hacia la espalda de la guía espiritual—. Eso es, acomódelo, yo lo llevaré a un lugar que estará mejor, ¡súbase con nosotros!

Kurama encontró reconfortante apoyar todo su peso muerto en la espalda de la chica de cabello celeste… Olía a flores y se sintió acercarse más al cielo.

—A poco te mueres aquí y te voy a buscar para darte tu merecido, Kurama. ¡Resiste! —le pidió la chica. Eso le hizo creer que todavía seguía con vida: sentía el abrazo de su madre, las cálidas palabras de Botan, la lluvia fría y sus sentidos que se iban normalizando.

El lugar más seguro que él conocía apareció, tenuemente, frente a sus ojos: su habitación. Entre las dos, lo recostaron en la cama. Su madre le acarició la cara, dándole todo el cariño que pudo y estando tan feliz de verlo con vida… Le pidió disculpas por preocuparla tanto, no había sido su intención. Shiori lo abrazó tan fuerte que el pelirrojo dio gracias a la vida por haber renacido como un humano: tenía el ser más hermoso del mundo para darle fuerzas inagotablemente.

—No te preocupes, hijo mío —dijo entre lágrimas—. Voy a preparar algo caliente, ella dice que puede curarte —y, así, salió de la habitación, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

Kurama le hizo unas preguntas a la barquera, que dispuso a responder con gran alegría, sobre todo, de encontrarlo vivo.

—Tú relájate y yo haré que te recuperes velozmente —la energía espiritual de Botan aliviaba todos los dolores y malestares que el muchacho tenía: se sentía tan liviano como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por terminar, el pelirrojo volteó para verla, con los ojos más brillantes y hermosos que ella hubiera visto:

—Muchísimas gracias, Botan —empezó—. Me has hecho vivir de nuevo, estoy agradecido contigo.

Un rubor se extendió en las mejillas de la chica.

—Ah, ni lo menciones. Los amigos estamos para ayudarnos —respondió, nerviosa. Kurama notó eso y lanzó una risita graciosa. No le había hecho nunca un cumplido, pero no podía negar que, a pesar de las condiciones, se veía muy hermosa tratando de ayudarlo.

Y, en ése momento, Shiori subía para darle una comida caliente y ropa limpia. Kurama le dio las gracias…

* * *

La lluvia y el frío no eran nada. Podía tranquilamente pasar junto a ellas sin inmutarse: a saber si era producto de su fuego interno o de heredar el hielo materno. Lo cierto es que, yendo a por su hermana, la vio en los brazos del imbécil de Kuwabara. Suspiró, en cierta, aliviado de que su pequeña hermana estuviera a salvo de gente que le habría hecho, y por otro lado… Ah, ése tonto ya se enteraría algún día.

Por el momento, los dejó, tenía una preocupación particular, una que oprimía en cierta medida su pecho y que no se trataba de sus compañeros, pues, terminó por darse cuenta que todos estaban bien, incluyendo a su hermana y Kurama, a quien casi sintió morir. Menos mal que no lo hizo, lo habría matado por segunda vez, por idiota.

Deambuló por esos pasillos oscuros, repletos de humedad y frialdad, dónde podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban y las que se filtraban por recovecos.

Sus pasos lo guiaban en la oscuridad: sabía que había algo al final. Algo que, seguramente, iba a precisarlo. Agarró con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada y se preparó para que su dragón infernal saliera en el momento propicio.

Una puerta de madera semi abierta lo invitaba. Entró con sigilo y, lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejó helado: no era su hermana la que estaba prisionera, ¡era la misma Mukuro, en un líquido amniótico, la que flotaba! Le parecía tan absurda la idea que, por un momento, se quedó petrificado, viendo la escena, atónito.

—Ella era la última que me faltaba a mi colección —dijo un tipo obeso, rodeado de mujeres. Hiei lo distinguió por los recuerdos que Mukuro le había brindado de ella: el tratante de esclavos que la había "cuidado" de pequeña, por quien se había echado ácido—. Sin duda, ha perdido toda la belleza que tenía de niña, pero, conservándola así, podré restaurarla, ¿no es fantástico?

La mente del demonio de fuego estaba en blanco. Muy pocas ocasiones había estado así: la situación lo trascendía de forma increíble.

Sin siquiera pensar nada, sin siquiera tener previsto algo, se abalanzó al tipo, pero las mujeres que lo rodeaban los defendieron. A Hiei no le importó: las descuartizó como rebanadas de pan, dejando sus partes tiradas por ahí. El tipo, medio asustado, llamó a otra gente para enfrentarse al moreno, quien eliminó con la misma gracia con la que Kurama lo habría hecho: cortes limpios y perfectos.

Y, allí, estando a un palmo del hombre, sintió una punzada en su cuello, en su collar sagrado: levantó el rostro y vio a la mujer que flotaba, mirándolo con tanta frialdad que pensó que podía matarlo allí mismo. El demonio relajó sus músculos y sólo le pidió que la liberara de buena manera. El otro hombre, asustado, se negó. Y se siguió negando hasta que Hiei empezó a perder la paciencia y Mukuro luchaba por librarse.

Entonces, el demonio se percató de algo: no era que él tenía que matar al tipo, sino, liberarla para que ella lo hiciera a sus anchas. Así que las cosas cambiaron: agarró al tipo por el cuello y lo empujó con violencia hacia la mesa que estaba próxima, haciendo que él quedara justo en frente de ella, que lo miraba con una fuerte convicción de asesinarlo.

—Aquélla que vez ahí es una gran mujer —le dijo Hiei, amenazadoramente—. Libérala y lo verá. Sino… arderás en el infierno —y una pequeña llama negra surgió de su mano.

Ante la presión, la liberó contra su voluntad.

Mukuro hizo realidad uno de sus más grandes sueños y se divirtió por hacer sufrir a aquél tipo que le había obligado a arrebatarle todo, habiendo suspendido el mecanismo de defensa que él mismo había implantado en ella mediante un proceso muy cruel, pero necesario.

Una vez cumplido el cometido, Mukuro cayó al suelo, exhausta. Hiei se encargó de cargarla hasta una mesa, donde la recostó y la tapó con su capa.

— ¿Feliz? —le dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

—No sabes cuánto —respondió, con una sonrisa tan brillante que Hiei jamás la habría, siquiera, soñado—. Gracias, Hiei.

—Hn —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Lo hubieras podido hacer tu sola, de todas formas.

Mukuro no respondió y sólo se dignó a darle una mirada fuerte y decidida. La mirada de una gran mujer.

Muy en el fondo, Hiei, sonreía, satisfecho. Las dos mujeres más importantes para él estaban bien…

* * *

Son libres de interpretar el fic cómo quieran. Yo lo tomo como las OVAS: universos alternos perdidos que no tienen mucha coherencia. Algo random que me surgió…

Lo siento por el mínimo de Kurama/Botan, qué se le va a hacer, me gusta mucho XD

Saludos y nos vemos en otra.


End file.
